Getaway
by pinkperson
Summary: Rin hates roller coasters, but finds that Haru could probably convince her to do anything. Even lay down her life for him.


Haru and Rin strolled along the amusement park, squeezing through the bustling crowds they'd pass by. Rin wasn't too fond of the close contact she was forced to endure, particularly with members of the opposite sex. She cursed herself inwardly as she wondered why she'd agreed to Haru's request for the two of them to come here anyway. For God's sake, she might transform in public and a horse in the middle of this place would attract stares, for sure. Not that she wasn't already attracting stares.

"Haru, maybe we should go somewhere that isn't so...busy," Rin said as she made her way between an overweight couple whose odors were on the offensive side. She resisted the urge to pinch her nose even after they'd passed them. It was tempting to tell the assholes to go back home and take a shower. And never get out ever again.

"Hold on. I think I know where it is."

Rin resisted rolling her eyes as she sighed heavily. No, she was quite certain that he didn't know where it was.

They were looking for a roller coaster that had just been built. And, according to Haru, it wasn't just any roller coaster, but it was supposedly the most intimidating one in the park. Rin had been adamant in refusing Haru's requests to ride on it because she hated rides that looped. Just the thought of locking herself into one of those death traps made her hair stand on end. But Haru, as stubborn as he could be, had grinned and told her she'd be safe with him. Rin had arched an eyebrow at that, said that she highly doubted there was anything he could do if something went wrong. Haru had then chuckled and said they'd at least die together.

And that was anything but comforting.

"Ah ha! I think that's it over there," Haru said, as he took hold of Rin's hand and practically dragged her towards the ride he'd been telling her about. Rin didn't even bother feigning politeness as she viciously pushed past a few women who were in her way, almost knocking one of them to the ground.

Rin frowned as she read the name of the roller coaster.

The Death Trap.

"Alright, I'm outta here," she said, snatching her hand out of Haru's as she prepared to make a run for it. She was more than willing to just wait outside his car until some sense was knocked into his head and he realized that he was on the verge of committing assisted suicide.

But Haru took hold of Rin's hand again, forcing her to stop along with him. "Rin, come on. I never took you for such a scaredy cat before. It's perfectly safe, I promise. I've gone on one just like it with Yuki tons of times and you know Yuki isn't the roller coaster type either."

Rin glared at him, not the least bit comforted. "I never even wanted to come here in the first place. You know crowds make me nervous, Haru. I feel like everyone's staring at me. Like I look weird or something. Maybe it's my outfit."

Rin peeked down at her black mini dress that had laced sleeves and her thigh high boots. She was also wearing tons of black and glittery bangles and large hoop earrings. She was well aware that she stood out due to her sense of style. Normally she didn't care, but her anxiety was quickly sky-rocketing due to her fear of this particular ride. She hated roller coasters because she hated being in situations where she wasn't in control. Especially of the physical sort.

"_No_, it's because you're so hot," Haru said, as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. "They're probably wondering who that sexy goth chick is and why she's bothering with all of these peasants. And why she's bothering with _this_ goofy peasant."

Rin couldn't help but relax enough to smile at him for the sweet compliment. At times, he seemed so oblivious and would say the worst possible thing, but there were times like this when he knew just what to say to make her at ease. "You're hotter, you goofy peasant," she said, as she playfully poked his shoulder.

"Uh, are you guys in line?"

The two of them looked at the young boy who stood before them, clearly looking annoyed with their public displays of affection. Haru told him they weren't as they stepped aside letting the child through.

Rin frowned as she watched the boy stand in line, clearly unafraid despite his age.

"I never understood little kids who aren't scared of these things," she muttered. She couldn't help but feel some animosity towards the kid for making her seem even more like a chicken. She might as well start flapping her wings and pecking at the ground for birdseed. "I mean seriously, I read that once the ride starts, there's no way for them to stop it. But I've also heard of them stopping mid-loop. And I've heard about people falling out of them in mid-air. And...what's so funny?!" Rin scowled at Haru who looked as though he was holding back laughter.

"It's just cute how this goes so against your personality," Haru said as he kissed her on the lips this time. "I thought you were tough as nails, but I guess even you get scared, huh?"

Rin frowned at this, not liking that he was implying she was showing vulnerability. Besides, it wasn't exactly the first time she'd been a bundle of nerves around him. She thought back to when she'd gotten her report card just a couple of weeks ago. She'd been terrified of handing it over to her abusive parents, certain that she'd get verbally flayed. Which she did, for the record.

"Haru, you know I get scared. Just because I'm, I don't know, _rigid_, doesn't mean there's nothing that freaks me out. You know, I even thought _you_ were kind of scary when I first met you. Because you were in 'black' mode and you were pounding a kid's face in for calling you stupid."

"Ah...I remember that," Haru said, blushing. "Kind of embarrassing that it was your first impression of me, to be honest. I probably looked psycho at the time, huh? I would have preferred if you saw me do something a little cooler instead."

"Like what?"

"Like...maybe...if the kid I was beating up had called _you_ a name instead. So it'd be like I was your white knight or something."

"Being called a white knight isn't really a good thing," Rin said, smirking. "It means you feel the need to protect someone who can't protect themselves. Kind of an insult to me, actually."

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean it like that," Haru said, lowering his head and looking forlorn all of a sudden.

Rin felt guilty for dampening his mood, wishing she hadn't brought him down. It was rare when Haru was ecstatic about anything. His moods tended to dart between tranquil and infuriated. So when he'd suggested they come to the amusement park, with his eyes glistening with anticipation, she'd been dumbstruck, to say the least. She wondered what it was about this particular excursion that excited him so. He'd suggested they go to the amusement park together before, but she was always firming in rejecting him.

Perhaps he wanted to cheer her up due to the aftermath of her showing her parents her report card. They'd, as expected, yelled at her and called her names. It wasn't just Haru who was used to being called stupid. Rin was insulted by her parents often. It was the reason she detested being forced to interact with them. Anyway, the confrontation had ended with Rin cursing at them and then storming out of the house, running straight to Haru's. Haru had been dismayed, as always, to see her upset because of her miserable parents and he'd been more than happy to let her stay the night after all.

Rin sighed deeply, knowing that she was probably going to regret this. "Okay," she ground out, refusing to look him in the eye. "I'll go on the damn ride."

Haru raised his head, his entire demeanor brightening as all signs of dejection vanished. "Really?"

Rin nodded reluctantly, as she already felt like she'd made a mistake. But she hated to see him looking sad. It made her stomach twist up into a knot, made her feel like she was some kind of villain for letting him down and spoiling his mood. Rin looked up at the roller coaster and studied it. The sign in front of it saying its name was in crimson letters. It also was made to look as though the letters were dripping with blood. She swallowed hard as she looked at the coaster itself and saw the three loops that it would go in. As she watched the coaster loop for the third time, she saw it approach the end of the track, and—_wait a second_. The end of the track was vertical, so everyone was just waiting for a bit. It was then that the coaster went in reverse back to the beginning.

_Oh God…_

Rin's eyes widened in horror as her heart pounded unsteadily in her chest. What the hell was wrong with Haru? And Yuki, for that matter? How could something like this even be considered as fun. It was more like torture. She didn't even know that roller coasters could go backwards. What kind of sadist could even concoct such a ride?

But she also knew it was too late to back out now. She'd already told him she'd do it.

"Let's get this over with," Rin said, her wavering voice betraying her panic as she took hold of Haru's hand and practically dragged him behind her towards the line of people waiting for their turn to ride the coaster. His hand actually slid out of hers, which was slick with sweat.

"You sure, Rin?" Haru asked as they got to the end of the line. His face was creased with concern as he looked down at his hand that was practically dripping wet. "I mean, I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you, you know. We can always just go on the merry go round again."

Rin felt some embarrassment in that being suggested to her. It made her feel even more childish for being so disturbed by a mere roller coaster. "Yeah, well, now I feel like I have to, since you want to go on it so badly. I don't want to feel like I disappointed you by not going on it."

_And I also don't want to ruin your opinion of me either._

Because Rin actually liked that Haru saw her as a resilient person who could look death in the eye without batting an eyelash. The thought of him witnessing her cowardly response to this ride and living to tell the tale irked her. Not that he'd ever tell anyone, much less mock her for it, of course, but still. He'd _know_. And besides, the thought of flowery, feminine Yuki being braver than her unsettled her deeply. If Yuki could handle something like this, then dammit, so could she.

Once it was their turn to get on the ride, Rin was hoping desperately that Haru would sit next to her. Thankfully, he was strapped in right beside her. To her dismay, however, their seats were not in the middle, as she was hoping they were, but at the very front. As they waited for the ride to start, Rin ground her teeth together so hard that she felt one of them crack threateningly. She neurotically made certain that she was locked into her seat. And she was already planning on giving Haru the cold shoulder immediately after the ride was over.

"If we survive this, I'm going to kill you afterward."

Haru laughed as he patted and squeezed her knee. "You'll do fine, Rin. Just don't barf on me, okay? Yuki did once and it was pretty gross."

"I hate you."


End file.
